


Vicious Love

by MissEmmanuelle



Series: Revenge [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Sansa, Deadly Love, Evil Plotting, F/M, Infidelity, Murder, Revenge, Violence, okay just blood smearing and tasting, very very very slight cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Sansa had only one ambition in mind. To avenge her family and all the tragedy that befell them in the hands of their enemies.Sansa had everything all planned out to the tiniest detail, but will an unexpected obstacle derail all she had worked for? And think twice if it was all worth it in the end?





	Vicious Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sorry for the shit summary but strap on your seat belts for some angsty, murder-ry, bloody and almost maniacal Jonsa here. Yeah, I'm going there I think, gonna try and wrangle up some Thomas Harris/Stephen King-esque bits here and there (key word is try) So if not your cup of tea, please turn away now. 
> 
> Otherwise, another fic inspired by the beautiful graphic edits done by blackcorazon - do check out her fics on ao3! They're awesome!

“After all that, you think I’ll trust you?” Sansa said, her piercing blue eyes fell on him in a burning stare.

“No. I don’t.”

Jon looked down in an effort to demonstrate his guilt. Though he felt none whatsoever. _That fucker deserved it._ Joffrey’s blood on his hands was satisfying, more than Jon could ever imagine.

_Bloodlust is real._

Sansa tucked her hair behind her ears as she got up and walked to kitchen. She needed a drink. To sit down with a glass of strong whiskey to process everything that had happened so far. And clean up the mess.

_Oh god, the mess of it all. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Get the job done and leave. That was it._

This was supposed to be one of her easy ones - trap, kill and go. She wasn’t supposed to call the Cleaners this soon. She had a deal. And now it was done. Not by her this time. She wasn’t sure what the consequences were going to be. Because she had never been in this situation before. Not until Jon came along and ruined everything.

“Sansa.. He was a monster. He treated you like shit. When he did.. when he did that to you, I couldn’t just stand by and watch. I-I had to do something,” Jon explained in defence of his actions.

_Yeah, but he was MY monster to kill. Not yours. I had a plan all along. Now it’s fucked._

Sansa’s guard wavered for a moment, wondering if she should just tell Jon everything - of who she was, why she was here and why they wouldn’t last. But the code she lived by and adhered to - the moment she signed her life away to make things right, to avenge the deaths of Robb, her parents and little Rickon - protested vehemently. She had given her blood, sweat and tears to get where she was and she was not willing in the slightest, to let a man come in between her and her vicious ambition. Regardless of her feelings for him, there was only one goal in mind. _Oh Jon.._

_Break the Lannisters. Bring them down to their knees and make them wish they never lived._

Sansa heard Arya’s voice echo those words in her mind. How she wished Arya was here with her. Arya was so much better at this than she was. Arya would get the job done in a day and disappear effortlessly after.

Sansa took a deep breath and shut her eyes as she felt the burning liquid slide down her throat.

“Sansa, I’m sorry. I.. I just couldn’t control myself. I just don’t want him to treat you like that.. I wanted to teach him a lesson. I just.. I just couldn’t stop hurting him,” Sansa heard Jon’s voice approaching nearer and opened her eyes reluctantly. She sighed as she caught Jon on his knees in facing her, his grey eyes bloodshot and exhausted. How he still looked handsome as ever was beyond her. Sansa smiled tenderly at the thought and cupped his bearded face.

“I understand Jon. Trust me I do. But I was going to leave him, I had it all planned out. Now.. it’s just a little messy that’s all,” Sansa nodded as the half truths tumbled out of her lips.

“I’m sorry Sansa. I am. But whatever happens, I.. I love you. I would do anything for you. I think it’s clear that I would,” Jon admitted, his eyes brimming with tears.

Yes, he would do anything for this woman. Even kill. He never knew he had it in him. It was them against the world. He needed Sansa too much and one moment apart, another man’s touch on her, tore him to shreds inside.

She was his and he was hers, Jon was absolute certain of it and all he wanted was a lifetime of forevers with Sansa. He knew it the moment she walked into his life that fateful evening.

Sansa’s mind finally came to rest on the lifeless and bloodied body that laid in her bathroom. She wondered if all of this was worth it. If revenge truly made a difference in her life. Perhaps it would, perhaps it wouldn’t. She may not even survive long enough to see her plans through. Or until the truth finally catches up with her. But she had to try. As much as she tried to deny it, Jon had become her sanctuary from her own world of debauchery and hate. And realised she cared for him, more than she expected.

Sansa knew how deadly _that_ would turn out one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Great! Thanks for reading!


End file.
